Desisto da Eternidade
by Hayako Hikari
Summary: Todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade e esta é a vossa... depois de Xemnas ser derrotado Roxas, Naminé e Axel recebem uma segunda oportunidade mas nem sempre as coisas correm como sonhamos....


"Todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade e esta e a vossa."

Estas foram as palavras que Roxas e Naminé ouviram antes de acordar numa das praias da ilha… de repente ouvem um grito.

"Roxas! Naminé!" Roxas olha para trás ao reconhecer a voz e vê Sora, Riku e Kairi correrem para eles. "Vocês estão bem o que é que se passou pensei que tivessem desaparecido." O Roxas olha para ele.

"Parece que nos deram uma segunda oportunidade…" Roxas olha para horizonte… " E tu será que também tiveste direito a uma segunda oportunidade?" Naminé olha para o Roxas e sorri.

"Roxas isto significa que podemos ser adolescentes normais, podemos ir á escola sair com os amigos." Sorri para Roxas e este sorri de volta.

"Sim tens razão Naminé." Sorri para ela…

Entretanto algures do outro lado da ilha, um rapaz de cabelo vermelho acorda na praia, ao abrir os olhos a primeira coisa que faz é procurar pelo seu melhor amigo e algo mais... suspira ao não o encontrar.

"Já era de esperar, eu não faço parte da tua segunda oportunidade de vida…" uma lágrima escorre-lhe pela face. "Só espero que estejas bem…"

Passa um ano Roxas e Naminé tinha-se juntado ao grupo do Sora, Riku e Kairi e eram inseparáveis. Entretanto o Roxas tinha aceitado namorar com a Naminé. Nesse ano os 5 iam para uma escola do outro lado da ilha. Entretanto o rapaz da praia, Axel era o seu nome o antigo número 8 da organização XIII tinha também começado uma nova vida e era super popular na escola onde andava e sendo até o presidente do associação de estudantes. Era ele também o encarregue de receber os novos alunos.

Era o primeiro dia de aulas e o grupo de Roxas e Sora estavam super apreensivos e excitados ao mesmo tempo com a nova escola. Dirigem-se para a escola e Sora vai aos pulinhos, aproxima-se de Riku e de Roxas.

"Como acham que será a nova escola?" Riku olha para ele e sorri fofamente.

"Não sei mas á qualquer coisa que me diz que vamos ter uma surpresa…." Roxas olha para ele confuso.

"Que queres dizer Riku?"

"Não sei é um palpite." Responde.

Chegam finalmente á escola e dirigem-se para o gabinete do director, onde se apresentam, o director explica-lhes o funcionamento da escola e as regras.

"Bem agora só temos que esperar pelo Presidente da Associação de Estudantes. É ele que vos vai mostrar a escola e colocar-vos a par de tudo." Entretanto ouve-se um leve bater á porta o Director sorri e manda entrar.

A porta abre-se e pode-se ver um rapaz vestido com calças pretas, camisa branca com uma gravata preta, casaco comprido também preto, Al'stars vermelhos e pulseiras pretas e um colar com uma cruz na cara tinha duas lágrimas tatuadas por debaixo de cada olho.

Os olhares do grupo de amigos estão fixados no rapaz que acabou de entrar. O director olha para eles e sorri.

"Bem apresento-vos o nosso presidente da Associação de Estudantes da nossa escola Axel."

O grupo olha para ele e depois para Axel, todos o reconhecem mas aparentemente Axel não os tinha reconhecido, ou pelo menos é o que parece.

"Mas que raio e que eles estão a fazer aqui?" Axel repara que Roxas e Naminé estão de mão dada "Será que estão juntos? Muito provavelmente ele deve-se ter esquecido de mim… mas porque raio tinhas que vir para esta escola… bem só tenho que agir como se não os conhece-se."

Roxas olha incrédulo para Axel, pestaneja várias vezes pensando que está a ver coisas.

"A-Axel… não pode ser é mesmo ele mas o que é que ele está aqui a fazer?? Ele não me reconheceu eu não acredito o meu melhor amigo não me reconheceu… será que ele me esqueceu…Axel?" pensa Roxas um pouco desanimado.

O resto do grupo olha para Axel mas como ele não dava sinal de os reconhecer ninguém lhe diz nada.

O Axel olha para eles e respira fundo.

"Bom dia o meu nome é Axel, get it memorized?" sorri docemente. "Eu sou o presidente da associação de estudantes desta escola, se precisarem de mim não tenho problemas em pedir ajuda. Espero que se dêem bem aqui na escola, bem acho que podemos começar a nossa visita guiada."

Axel sorri e começa a conduzi-los pela escola, mostra-lhes tudo.

Na mente de Axel pensamentos e preocupações correm a cem á hora.

"Porquê, mas porquê é que ele tinha que aparecer agora e ainda por cima apaixonado pela Naminé… Ele mentiu-me… ele disse que me iria amar apenas a mim e se alguma vez tivesse-mos a oportunidade de ganhar os nossos corações, ele iria procurar por mim e iríamos começar de novo e a lutar por nós…." Entretanto Roxas não consegue tirar os olhos de Axel…

"Será que ele se esqueceu mesmo de nós… Axel como podes-te tu prometes -te que nunca te ias esquecer de mim…" pensa tristemente. Riku olha para ele e sorri tristemente.

"Tu lembras-te de nós não é Axel só estás magoado… imagino o que é encontrar a pessoa que mais amas no mundo após tanto tempo e após tantas promessas e descobres que reconstruiu a sua vida com outra pessoa e nem nunca pensou em procurar por ti… tenho pena mesmo muita pena de ti Axel…"

O Axel olha para trás e repara no sorriso triste que Riku lhe dá.

"Já te apercebes-te não foi Riku sempre foste o mais perspicaz de vocês todos." Sorri tristemente.

O seu primeiro dia de aulas acaba e Sora não podia estar mais entusiasmado com a nova escola em compensação Roxas não consegue parar de pensar que Axel está ali vivo mas que não se lembra deles. Axel decide que é melhor tentar agir e viver o mais normal possível e que não deve fazer nada contra o namoro da Naminé e do Roxas, afinal o mais importante é a felicidade do Roxas.

No dia seguinte o grupo de Sora e Roxas dirigem-se para a escola pelo caminho encontram Axel que se encontra com um grupo de rapazes.

"Axel vais-me dizer o que se passa ou tenho que implorar?" pergunta um dos rapazes, ele era exactamente o contrário de Axel enquanto que Axel era alto ele era um pouco mais baixo, Axel tinha cabelo comprido e vermelho ele tinha cabelo preto e curto num desalinho total, os olhos de Axel eram verdes os dele eram negros, somente a forma de vestir era parecida, ambos calçavam Al'stars os de Axel eram vermelhos e os dele pretos, ambos vestiam calças largas pretas nas quais se podiam ver vários cintos e correntes, ambos de t-shirt só que a de Axel era vermelha e a dele preta, este rapaz tinha-se tornado o melhor amigo de Axel desde que ele tivera direito a uma segunda oportunidade o seu nome era Ryuu.

Axel olha para ele e suspira.

"Ryuu já te disse que não se passa nada. Quantas vezes mais tenho que te dizer?" olha para Ryuu este sorri-lhe.

"Axel, eu posso te conhecer á pouco tempo mas sei que se passa algo. Tem alguma coisa a ver com o teu passado?"

"Qual passado aquele que eu não tenho?" diz Axel tristemente. Ryuu aproxima-se dele e sorri docemente caminhando a seu lado até a escola.

Entretanto o Roxas e os amigos assistiam á conversa e olham estupefactos para Axel.

"Mas que raio foi aquilo?" diz Roxas olhando para Axel.

Riku sorri para si próprio e olha para Axel.

"Não deve ser fácil passar por isto Axel se ao menos eu te pudesse apoiar, mas tenho um pressentimento que preferes que eu me mantenha afastado. Assim podes continuar a fingir que não te lembras de nós." Sora olha para Riku um pouco curioso.

"Riku?" este olha para ele e abana a cabeça sorrindo.

Naminé ao ver o Axel tinha agarrado a mão de Roxas com mais força e ao ver que a atenção de Roxas está agora focada na figura de Axel que se afasta fica irritada.

"Que raiva nem nesta vida me vejo livre dele. Não se lembra de nós e mesmo assim está a conseguir afastar o Roxas de mim. Odeio-te Axel." Pensa Naminé a aura á sua volta transparece revolta e ódio. Fazendo com que Riku e Kairi olhem para ela preocupados.

Chegam finalmente á escola, Roxas e o resto dirigem-se para a primeira sala. Encostados á porta da sala á frente da deles estavam Axel e Ryuu e o seu grupo de amigos. Roxas olha para Ryuu com um pouco de mágoa e ciúmes nos olhos. Ryuu estava a segredar ao ouvido de Axel fazendo este rir-se e sorrir. Um sorriso que Roxas já não via á muito e do qual tinha saudades. Nesse momento Axel apercebe-se deles, mas limita-se a acenar com a cabeça cumprimentando-os. Apesar de a sua vontade ser de se juntar a eles e de envolver Roxas nos seus braços. Desvia a cara a tempo de esconder qualquer sentimento que pudesse transparecer na sua expressão. Ryuu olha para o grupo interessado ao ver a reacção de Axel.

Naminé lança olhares de fúria em direcção de Axel, os quais Ryuu vê.

"A-Axel? Conheces a miúda loira?" Axel olha para ele um pouco confuso.

"Porquê?"

"É que ela está-te a deitar uns olhares mesmo hostis…. Fizeste-lhe alguma coisa?" Axel sorri tristemente.

"È uma longa história que eu desejava ter esquecido…" suspira.

"Uma longa história….? Vais me contar o que se passa?" Olha para Axel preocupado.

"Talvez, mas não aqui. Depois falamos sobre isto ok." Ryuu olha para ele mas quando vai para reclamar vê a rapariga olhar novamente para Axel.

"Okay…" nesse momento dá o toque de entrada e todos os alunos entram nas salas seguidos dos professores.

Axel senta-se na sua mesa pensativo.

"Mas porque raio a Naminé está a olhar assim para mim? Eu já reparei que eles se lembram de mim. Mas isso não é motivo para me olhar assim. E eu nunca lhe fiz mal sempre fui simpático com ela sempre a tratei bem e até a protegi…" suspira tristemente e olha para Ryuu. "E agora que faço conto-lhe a verdade… ele tem sido um amigo fantástico e se lhe contar sempre tenho alguém com quem falar sobre o assunto. E eu sei que posso confiar nele." Nesse momento Ryuu olha para ele e sorri docemente. "Se eu ao menos pudesse gostar antes dele, seria tudo mais fácil." Pensa enquanto sorri para ele.

A manhã corre normalmente sem mais incidentes. Durante a hora de almoço Axel desaparece deixando os amigos sozinhos na cafetaria. Ryuu suspira e levanta-se para o ir procurar, sabendo exactamente onde o fazer. Entretanto Roxas não tirava os olhos da mesa dos amigos de Axel, fazendo Naminé ficar completamente enraivecida. Esta ao ver Ryuu levantar-se decide ir atrás dele.

"Já venho vou á casa de banho." Faz um sorriso falso e levanta-se, segue Ryuu. Ao se aperceber para onde ele vai franze o sobrolho desconfiada. Ryuu sobe as escadas e abre a porta que dá acesso ao telhado, sorri ao ver Axel deitado junto á beira com o seu almoço intocado. Caminha até ele e senta-se ao seu lado, afasta-lhe o cabelo dos olhos e sorri, Axel olha para ele surpreso.

"Como é que me encontras sempre…." Ryuu sorri, entretanto a Naminé esconde-se deles mas fica perto o suficiente para poder ouvir a conversa.

"Porque quer tu queiras quer não eu já te conheço um pouco." Sorri. "Então vais me dizer o que se está a passar e o que é que aquela loira tem contra ti?" Axel olha para ele e suspira.

"Okay eu digo-te mas tens que prometer que não me vais julgar por anda do que se passou ou que se está a passar." Ryuu sorri para ele.

"Claro." Axel sorri e senta-se olhando o horizonte.

"Bem o que se passou e que eu conheço o grupo dos novos alunos, eles fazem parte do meu passado. Bem como é que eu te posso explicar isto, nós éramos amigos e um deles é a pessoa que eu amei de quem fui forçado a separar-me." Olha para Ryuu e suspira. "Viste o rapaz loiro?" Ryuu acena afirmativamente com a cabeça. "O seu nome é Roxas e ele é o meu ex-namorado. Ele prometeu-me que independentemente do que acontece-se não me iria esquecer e que esperaria por mim para podermos começar uma nova vida juntos." Ryuu olha para ele confuso.

"Mas ele não namora com a tal miúda loira?" Axel olha para ele e suspira.

"Sim está, o seu nome é Naminé e ela fazia parte do nosso grupo de amigos, e agora eles namoram por isso eu fiz de conta que não os reconheci para assim não interferir no namoro deles, apesar de ainda gostar de Roxas o mais importante é a sua felicidade. Os olhares que dizes que Naminé me manda só pode ser insegurança pois o que e partilhei com o Roxas foi muito forte." Ryuu olha para ele nesse momento Naminé prende a respiração sem saber como reagir.

"Eu não posso acreditar ele lembra-se de nós eu vou acabar por perder o Roxas, tenho que fazer tudo para os manter afastados." Levanta-se e regressa á cafetaria.

"Não achas que devias lutar por ele? Axel, tu gostas verdadeiramente dele eu acho que não devias desistir." Diz Ryuu olhando para Axel este sorri.

"Não Ryuu, não tenho, acabou." Olha para Ryuu acabando assim a conversa e demonstrando que é um assunto no qual ele prefere não tocar. Volta a deitar-se, e Ryuu fica sentado ao seu lado pensativo.

Entretanto a Naminé regressa para junto de Roxas, determinada a mantê-lo afastado de Axel, senta-se junto a ele e abraça-o, Roxas sorri e abraça-a dando-lhe um beijo fofo nos cabelos.

Nesse momento Axel e Ryuu entram na cafetaria, caminhando lado a lado, ouve-se a voz de um dos rapazes do grupo.

"Então já namoraram tudo?" Ryuu cora imenso e olha para os amigos, Axel sorri sedutoramente e põe o braço por cima do ombro de Ryuu puxando-o para si.

"Porquê? Não penses que eu deixo-te leva-lo ele é só meu." Ryuu cora ainda mais.

"A-Axel." Este sorri para ele e dá-lhe um beijinho fofo na bochecha. Fazendo os amigos rir e aplaudir.

"Sim?" Olha para Ryuu com ar de inocente.

"Pára com isso baka." Puxa-o e sentam-se á mesa almoçando. Entretanto Roxas treme de raiva e ciúmes nos braços de Naminé.

"Eu não acredito nisto vocês já viram isto?" olha para os amigos. "Como é que ele pode fazer-me isto." Nesse momento Riku rebenta não podendo aguentar mais.

"Sabes que mais Roxas estou farto! Como é que ele pode? E tu como podes-te? Tu estás a fazer o mesmo ou pior, alias pior! Tu namoras com a Naminé e se não percebes-te aquilo foi uma brincadeira entre eles." Levanta-se sem puder aguentar mais. E diz em voz alta fazendo Axel e amigos olharem para ele. "Que eu saiba vocês prometeram o mesmo, por tanto pára de o acusar." Sai da cafetaria zangado.

"M-Mas que raio é que lhe deu só pode estar a gozar comigo." Diz roxas.

"Infelizmente é verdade Roxas." Diz Kairi levantando-se para ir ver de Riku.

"Tu também Kairi." Sora levanta-se também sem dizer nada. "E tu também Sora." Sora baixa a cabeça e abandona a cafetaria com Kairi indo procurar o Riku.

"E tu Naminé também achas que eu estou errado?" Naminé olha para ele e sorri docemente.

"Não Roxas não acho… eu não te queria dizer isto mas mesmo na organização o Axel traia-te… ele teve vários amantes enquanto namorava contigo." Roxas olha para ela sem puder acreditar e Naminé sorri para si própria.

"Estás a falar a serio?"

"Infelizmente estou desculpa eu não devia ter-te dito nada." Faz de conta que está arrependida e Roxas dá-lhe um beijo fofo na cara.

"Não, estás enganada ainda bem que me dizes-te…. Eu não posso acreditar… mas isso não interessa agora estamos juntos e é só isso que importa." Diz abraçando-a. Naminé sorri maliciosamente enquanto lhe devolve o abraço.

Axel olha para eles ao ouvir a voz exaltada de Riku.

"Mas que raio e que se passa?" pensa olhando para eles.

"Que eu saiba vocês prometeram o mesmo, por tanto pára de o acusar." Olha chocado para Riku quando ele diz isto.

"Eles estão a falar de mim, mas que raio é que se passou." Vê então Kairi e Sora abandonarem também a mesa indo na direcção que Riku saiu. Vê então Naminé e Roxas segredarem e abraçarem-se e vê algo que o surpreende o olhar que Roxas lhe dirige está carregado de ódio e de mágoa, como se Axel tivesse feito algo contra ele. Mas o que o surpreende mais é o sorriso malicioso que vê nos lábios de Naminé. Algo não estava correcto e Axel podia senti-lo.

Entretanto na cabeça de Roxas passavam novamente todas as memórias que ele tinha de Axel, como se as estivesse a ver uma última vez para depois as destruir ou antes alguém as destruir. Roxas revê o momento em que se conheceram, o momento em que se tornaram amigos, o momento em que trocaram o primeiro beijo, o momento em que o Axel se declarou, e finalmente o momento em que se separaram. Uma a uma essas frágeis memórias vão se desvanecendo, como que se reduzissem a pó e fossem afastadas pela maldade de Naminé. Roxas olha para Axel uma última vez e decide que a partir daquele momento não voltará a acreditar nele ou a confiar nele.

Entretanto Axel tenta perceber o que se passou, levanta-se então e dirige-se para o local por onde Riku e os outros saíram, não se podendo conter.

Entretanto Riku, Kairi e Sora estavam sentados junto a uma árvore nos terrenos da escola.

"Dá para acreditar no Roxas, ele está a namorar com a Naminé e não foi muito depois de eles terem aparecido que começaram a namorar, e agora ele acusa o Axel de não cumprir as promessas. Como é que ele pode ser tão parvo!" diz Riku ainda exaltado.

"Eu acho que a Naminé está a planear algo. Eu sei que ela é nossa amiga e tudo mas algo não bate certo." Diz Kairi preocupada.

"O que queres dizer com isso Kairi?" diz Sora confuso.

"Sim eu concordo contigo." Diz Riku. Kairi sorri para Sora.

"Neste momento não quero dizer nada, vamos apenas esperar que eu esteja errada." Nesse momento Riku vê Axel aproximar-se e sorri.

"Axel podes chegar aqui?" Axel olha para ele e dirige-se até eles.

"Sim?" O Riku sorri.

"Acabou-se de fingimentos Axel é melhor pelo menos na presença de nós os três." Axel olha para ele e sorri.

"Fingimentos?? Mas alguém me explica o que se esta a passar?" diz Sora confuso, Axel sorri e senta-se junto a eles.

"Sora o que se está a passar é que eu me lembro perfeitamente de vocês." Sorri e Sora olha para ele incrédulo.

"Então porque não dizes-te nada?" Axel olha para ele e suspira.

"Não percebes Sora, vocês começaram uma nova vida e eu não queria interferir…."

"Estás a falar do Roxas e da Naminé não estás?" diz Sora olhando para ele.

"Sim estou… Mas agora vão me explicar o que se passou e porque raio é que tu saíste daquela maneira Riku." O Riku olha para ele e suspira.

"O Roxas acusa-te de não teres cumprido as promessas que lhe fixes-te…."

"O-O quê mas eu cumpri ele é que não ele está a namorar com a Naminé eu nunca tive mais ninguém para além dele." Diz tristemente.

"Nós sabemos Axel… o Roxas está a ser um parvo." Diz Sora seriamente.

"Mas vamos esquecer isso… o que importa é que ele é feliz… e eu não quero que vocês se zanguem por minha causa." Diz Axel olhando para Riku.

"Espero que tenhas razão Axel… mas algo me diz que ele não está tão feliz assim… e sinceramente eu não confio na Naminé." Diz Kairi. Axel olha para ela surpreso.

"Sim á qualquer coisa estranha nela…" diz Axel pensativo.

"Porque dizes isso?" pergunta Sora.

"Eu não quero que pensei que eu não gosto dela porque ela está com o Roxas, mas o Ryuu viu-a mandar-me uns olhares esquisitos e depois de vocês saírem ela abraçou o Roxas, ele olhou para mim com ódio nos olhos como se eu lhe tivesse feito algo e ela estava a sorrir maliciosamente." Diz Axel. Riku olha para ele.

"Tenho um pressentimento que ela já fez algo contra ti Axel. Eu tenho a certeza que ela vai fazer tudo para vos afastar." Diz Kairi.

"Porque dizes isso." Diz Sora olhando para ela confuso.

"Porque a Naminé já gosta do Roxas desde o tempo da organização mesmo na altura em que o Axel e o Roxas estavam juntos ela gostava dele. E enquanto eu estive pressa com a organização eu pude ver os olhares de ódio que ela mandava ao Axel." Olha para ele tristemente.

O Axel abana a cabeça.

"Desde que ela não magoe o Roxas por mim não me importo o que ela possa dizer sobre mim." Suspira.

"O pior é que eu acho que é isso exactamente que ela está a fazer." Diz Kairi fazendo os rapazes olhar para ela.

Nesse momento dá o toque de entrada e eles dirigem-se juntos para a sala que mais uma vez ficava perto uma da outra. Roxas olha para eles surpreso ao os ver aproximar juntos.

"Mas que raio é que eles estão a fazer com ele?" Pensa um pouco zangado. Eles chegam ao pé dele e o Axel sorri para o grupo.

"Bem vou indo vemo-nos por ai…" nesse momento aparece Ryuu que tinha carregado com as coisas do Axel, atirando-lhas a cima.

"Deves pensar que sou teu criado não Axel?" Axel sorri e abraça-o.

"Desculpa não volta a acontecer." O Ryuu olha para ele e suspira.

"O problema é que volta sempre a acontecer… anda vamos que o Prof. já entrou." Pega-lhe no braço e puxa-o para a sala. O Axel sorri e deita a língua de fora ao Riku e aos outros.

"Depois falamos…" ri-se. O Roxas olha confuso para ele e depois para os amigos que não dizem nada.

"Posso saber o que estavam a fazer com aquele traidor?" diz Roxas zangado. Sora olha para ele incrédulo.

"Traidor como podes dizer isso Roxas?"

"Ah vocês não sabiam ele teve amantes enquanto nós namorávamos." Diz, a sua voz transborda ódio.

"Estás enganado Roxas o Axel nunca te enganou!" diz Kairi. "Quem te disse isso só te quer virar contra ele." Olha para ele á espera de uma resposta.

"Achas que a Naminé me iria mentir o que é que ela ganharia em por me contra o Axel!!" Riku olha para ele estupefacto.

"Começou…" diz simplesmente. O Roxas olha para ele confuso ao vê-lo a ele e a Kairi afastarem-se e irem-se sentar na sala. Olha em frente e vê Sora ainda á sua frente.

"Só te vou dizer uma coisa escolhe bem em quem acreditar e em quem confiar… espero que não te venhas a arrepender do que estás a fazer Roxas…" diz afastando-se também. Nesse momento aparece Naminé que se abraça a ele e dá-lhe um beijo fofo nos lábios.

"Vamos para a sala?" olha para ele e sorri.

"Sim vamos…" olha para a porta da sala de Axel distraidamente.

"Que se passa estás pensativo aconteceu alguma coisa?" Naminé olha para ele séria.

"Não, não aconteceu nada não te preocupes." Sorri e condu-la para a sala.

Entram na sala e Riku repara que há algo de estranho na forma como Naminé actua.

"Ela está mesmo a tramar algo." Coloca a mão sobre a de Sora com quem partilha a mesa, de forma a chamar-lhe a atenção para a situação, Sora aproxima-se mais dele e sussurra.

"Sim algo não bate certo." Olham para Kairi que acena com a cabeça demonstrando que também reparou.

Durante toda a aula o Roxas não consegue travar os pensamentos que o invadem. As palavras de Naminé, as palavras de Riku, o olhar de Kairi, as palavras de Sora, as promessas de Axel, o sorriso de Axel. Tudo percorre a sua cabeça.

"E agora que faço no que devo acreditar…" suspira. A Naminé olha para ele curiosa quando ele suspira.

" Que se passa só espero que ele não esteja a pensar no parvo do Axel."

Entretanto na sala ao lado o Axel tinha contado ao Ryuu o que se tinha passado.

"Eu não posso acreditar essa miúda está a por o Roxas contra ti e tu estás a deixar Axel." O Axel suspira e olha para ele.

"É melhor assim…" Toca para o final da aula e Ryuu e Axel saem da sala. Nesse momento o Axel ouve alguém gritar o seu nome olha para trás e vê Sora, Riku e Kairi virem na sua direcção.

"AXEL, espera temos que falar. Aconteceu algo." Diz o Sora quando se aproxima deles.

"O-Ok… o k se passou?" pergunta Axel preocupado.

"Eu tinha razão Axel, a Naminé anda a inventar coisas sobre ti, ela foi dizer ao Roxas que tu tiveste vários amantes quando vocês namoravam." Diz Kairi tristemente.

"O QUÊ??? Mas isso e mentira!" diz Axel zangado nesse momento Ryuu não aguenta mais e explode.

"VÊS EU TENHO RAZÃO TU DEVIAS IR FALAR COM ELE!!" olha para o Axel. "Axel tu tens que lutar por ele… ela vai acabar por o magoarem em vez de o fazer feliz… ninguém é feliz se viver uma mentira." Diz Ryuu o Riku olha para ele.

"Eu concordo com o…." O Axel sorri.

"Ryuu, pessoal este é o Ryuu. Ryuu estes são o Sora, a Kairi e o Riku." Eles cumprimentam-se. O Sora olha para o Axel.

"Então que vais fazer?" o Axel olha para ele e suspira.

"Não sei… dêem-me tempo eu preciso de pensar ok?" eles olha para ele e acenam afirmativamente.

"Ok… Nós deixamos. Mas Axel pensa bem no que vais fazer." Diz Riku em tom preocupado.

Entretanto a Naminé continua a envenenar o Roxas contra o Axel inventando mil e uma mentiras sobre o Axel.

Passa-se uma semana e nada o Axel continua sem fazer nada o que esta a enervar os amigos, de minuto a minuto o Ryuu está-lhe a pedir que faça algo, ele não pode perder assim o Roxas e muito menos para alguém que o está a magoar mais do que a fazer feliz. Entretanto Sora, Riku e Kairi vão se afastando cada vez mais de Roxas, visto Roxas estar sempre a dizer mal do Axel por influência da Naminé e eles não o poderem ouvir.

"Vocês também se viram contra mim, é? Eu sou a vítima no meio disto e vocês viram-se contra mim e ficam do lado dele. Foi ele que me enganou, foi ele que me traiu foi ele que me abandonou… e vocês escolheram-no a ele grandes amigos." O Sora olha para o Roxas e depois para a Naminé.

"Eu disse-te para escolheres bem em quem confias, parece que já tomas-te essa decisão. Só espero que se te arrependeres não seja tarde de mais… e não tenhas perdido o mais importante para ti." Olha para ele e vira-lhe as costas indo na direcção de Axel. Kairi sorri tristemente para Roxas e segue Sora, Riku vai também com eles mas a única coisa que faz e lançar um olhar de raiva a Naminé.

Entretanto com Axel.

"Axel já chega está no momento de começares a fazer algo, ela vai acabar por destruir qualquer ligação que vocês ainda tenham e isso não está certo. Ela está a destrui-lo Axel!!" diz Ryuu enervado, o Axel suspira…

"Sim tens razão está na altura de começar a fazer algo." Ryuu olha para Axel surpreso. Nessa tarde Axel encontra Roxas sozinho e decide ir falar com ele.

"Roxas podemos falar?" Roxas olha para ele, ódio e mágoa podem-se ver nos seus olhos.

"O que poderíamos nós ter para falar eu não te conheço." Diz começando a afastar-se. O Axel olha para ele e respira fundo.

"Número 13 é uma ordem." Roxas pára gelando naquele momento, olha para trás de vagar e vê Axel com uma expressão vazia na face.

"N-Número 13… tu lembras-te de mim… tu lembras-te A-Axel." O Axel olha para ele e suspira.

"Sim lembro…" é interrompido por Roxas.

"TU LEMBRAS-TE DE MIM E NUNCA DIZES-TE NADA!? AXEL ESTE TEMPO TODO EU PENSEI QUE TE TIVESSES ESQUECIDO DE MIM… SABES O QUANTO ISSO ME MAGOOU… OH ESQUECE ISSO É O QUE TU FAZES MELHOR NÃO É? MAGOAR-ME E TRAIR-ME!" o Axel olha para ele.

"Roxas eu nunca te trai nunca. Eu não te disse que me lembrava de ti porque tu estavas feliz... Roxas tu começas-te uma nova vida sem mim. Que querias que eu fizesse que me metesse entre ti e a Naminé eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso."

"Então porque e me estas a dizer isto agora!!??"

"Por que ela está-te a virar contra mim Roxas!. Eu não sei porquê nem percebo porque ela me odeia tanto mas eu não quero que tu fiques a pensar que te trai, que te magoei ou que alguma vez te menti. Roxas tu foste o único com quem eu alguma vez tive… nem nesta vida eu tive ninguém."

"CALA-TE AXEL PÁRA DE MENTIR!! EU ODEIO-TE COMO PUDES-TE FAZER-ME ISTO EU AMAVA-TE!!! EU AMAVA-TE TANTO EU ERA CAPAZ DE DAR A MINHA VIDA POR TI! E TU TRAÍSTE-ME!!"

"Amavas?.. Roxas tu já me esqueces-te."

"Sim Axel já te esqueci e nunca mais quero ter nada a ver contigo. Esquece que eu existo mas desta vez esquece mesmo." Vira as costas e vai-se embora deixando Axel no mesmo sítio. Este suspira tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que lhe escorrem pela face.

"Perdi-o… perdi-o para sempre…" olha para o vulto de Roxas a afastar-se. "Adeus meu amor…" vira as costas e vai-se embora. Entretanto Roxas passa por Sora chorando e enervado.

"ROXAS!" vai atrás dele. "o que se passou?"

"S-Sora… ele menti-me ele lembra-se de mim… ele mentiu-me este tempo todo." O Sora olha para ele e abraça-o.

"Ele não te mentiu ele só te deixou viver a tua vida tentando não a complicar. Já imaginas-te se ele no primeiro dia em que nos viu se tivesse abraçado a ti. Já pensas-te qual seria a reacção da Naminé? Roxas vocês estão juntos ele só não se quis magoar." O Roxas olha para ele incrédulo.

"T-Tu sabias que ele se lembrava de nós? E não me dizes-te! Sora eu pensava que podia confiar em ti pelos vistos não poso." O Sora olha magoado para ele.

"É a última vez que te digo isto escolhe bem em quem confias e sabes sempre pudeste confiar em mim Roxas." Olha para ele e afasta-se indo ter com Riku e Kairi.

"RIKU, KAIRI" aproxima-se deles. "Temos que ir procurar o Axel!" o Riku olha para ele.

"O que é que se passou? Pareces preocupado."

"O Axel falou com o Roxas contou-lhe a verdade, que se lembra dele. E que nunca lhe mentiu ou enganou. Mas o Roxas não reagiu da melhor maneira e escolheu acreditar na Naminé. Eu não sei o que o Roxas lhe disse mas pela forma que ele estava não deve ter sido bonito." Olham uns para os outros preocupados e vão procurar por Axel. Encontram-no no telhado da escola sentado na borda com as pernas caídas .

"Axel" diz Sora. Axel não responde limita-se acenar coma cabeça demonstrando que o ouviu e que se podem aproximar. "Que se passa estás bem?" Sora olha para Axel e vê então as marcas de lágrimas já secas na cara de Axel.

"Perdi-o, perdi-o para sempre ele não quer mais nada comigo. Ele não acredita em mim…"

"oh Axel…" diz Kairi tristemente abraçando-o. "Lamento tanto…"

"Axel não podes desistir assim…" diz Riku.

"Não Riku é tarde demais. Já o perdi." Diz tristemente.

O tempo passa e um mês passa desde o dia em que Axel revelou a verdade a Roxas. Entretanto Roxas tinha deixado de falar completamente a Sora, Riku e Kairi, e não se via em lado nenhum sem ser acompanhado por Naminé. Que continuava a envenena-lo contra os quatro amigos. Axel tenta seguir em frente mas sem grandes resultados cada vez que vê o olhar de ódio que Roxas lhe dirige um pouco dele parte-se.

Um dia estavam Axel, Riku, Sora e Kairi sentados debaixo de uma árvore nos campos da escola

"Pessoal já viram isto??" corre para eles ao lá chegar mostra-lhes papel que tem na mão. Nesse papel podia ler-se "Concurso de talentos vamos mostrar do que somos capazes" o Axel olha para ele.

"O que á de tão importante…" a Kairi sorri.

"É de génio, excelente ideia Ryuu." Diz. O Riku olha para ela.

"Importas-te de explicar?"

"Sim Kairi não percebi."

"Mas quando é que tu percebes algo Sora?" diz Axel sorrindo o que faz com que leve com a mala de Sora em cima.

"Nós vamos actuar no concurso de talentos!!"

"O QUÊ???" dizem os rapazes ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim vamos actuar e já sei o que vamos fazer vamos tocar uma música e tu vaz canta-la Axel. E essa música vi ser dedicada ao Roxas."

"Eu cantar deves estar doida." diz Axel.

"Não sei porquê? Eu já te ouvi cantar e és bastante bom" diz Ryuu olhando para Axel.

"Ok pondo a hipótese que eu aceito o que vamos tocar?" o Riku olha para ele.

"Isso é algo que tens que ser tua decidir Axel afinal é para tu dedicares ao Roxas." O Axel olha para ele.

"Ok dêem-me tempo para pensar." Diz Axel.

Entretanto o Roxas estava a olhar de longe para Axel…. Finalmente duvidas tinham começado a surgir.

Algo na história de Naminé não batia certo. Apesar de estar com Naminé esta perdido em pensamentos.

"Como será que a Naminé sabe tanto sobre o Axel? Como é que eu nunca reparei em tanto tempo que passamos juntos o que ele andava a fazer? Porque é que ele parece verdadeiramente magoado? Será que a Naminé me mentiu…. Será que o Axel estava a dizer a verdade… será que o Sora também…. Não pode ser a Naminé não me iria enganar…" pensa Roxas olhando agora para Naminé esta não se apercebe e está a olhar para Axel e amigos, nos seu olhos pode-se ver ciúme e ódio o que surpreende Roxas. "Mas que raio se está a passar será que escolhi confiar na pessoa errada.. talvez o Sora tivesse razão. Mas se esse for o caso será que estou tarde demais. Ele já me esqueceu? Afinal eu disse-lhe para ele me esquecer… Axel o que faço…"

Entretanto o Ryuu apercebe-se do olhar confuso de Roxas sobre o Axel e sorri.

"Se calhar vai ser mais fácil junta-los do que pensávamos." Pensa sorrindo para si próprio.

Os dias passam e falta agora uma semana para o concurso de talentos. Axel e os outros decidiram mesmo entrar no concurso e aproveitam todos os momentos possíveis para ensaiar a música escolhida. Entretanto Roxas vai-se apercebendo das mudanças na Naminé…

"Ela está tão diferente do que eu me lembro ou será que ela foi sempre assim mas eu é que estava tão magoado que não o quis ver.. não pode ser se assim for… quem traiu o Axel fui eu e não o contrário quem o magoou fui eu… não pode ser… Axel o que fui eu fazer." As suspeitas de Roxas sobre Naminé são confirmadas quando ele ouve uma discussão de Naminé com Kairi.

"Olha quem é ela a doce e boazinha Kairi…" diz Naminé com um sorriso malicioso. Nesse momento Roxas está escondido ouvindo a conversa.

"Ao menos eu sou boazinha não sou uma víbora mentirosa como tu… como podes-te fazer-nos isto. Nós confiamos em ti nós acreditamos em ti. E agora estás a destruir-nos. Afastas-te o Roxas de nós. Destruíste a relação do Axel e do Roxas, porquê?" olha para ela esperando uma resposta.

"Porquê perguntas. Porque o odeio… sempre odiei o Axel como é que ele pode tocar no Roxas.. O Roxas é meu, sempre foi e o Axel tinha que mo tirar…" a Kairi olha para ela sem poder acreditar.

"Tirar-to mas tu nunca o tiveste tu precisas-te de inventar mentiras para ele ficar contigo."

"E depois! E verdade que menti sobre o Axel… como se ele alguma vez fosse trair o Roxas mas ele acreditou não foi… e agora ele é meu!!" A Kairi dá-lhe um estalo.

"Como podes-te! Vais acabar sozinha Naminé. Ouve o que te digo!" vira costas e vai-se embora. O Roxas fica a olhar feito parvo para elas… nem sabe o que pensar ou que reacção ter.

"Eu não posso querer… este tempo toda ela andou-me a enganar… eles tinham razão ela mentiu-me. Como é que eu pude acreditar nela e não no Axel… e agora que faço por causa dela eu perdi o Axel para sempre… eu disse-lhe para ele me esquecer… o Sora tinha razão eu devia ter escolhido bem em quem acreditar." Pensa tristemente. Entretanto os dias passam e Roxas não sabe o que fazer mas aos poucos e poucos vai-se afastando da Naminé falta agora um dia para o concurso de talentos.

E Naminé está a começar a ficar farta de o Roxas estar cada vez mais distante decide então enfrenta-lo para ver o que se passa. Estavam ambos nos terrenos da escola junto a uma árvore e Roxas não está a prestar a mínima atenção a Naminé.

"Mas que raio Roxas que se passa ultimamente parece que me andas a evitar?" diz Naminé a perder a paciência.

"Naminé eu sei tudo." Diz Roxas num tom frio.

"Tudo? Mas sabes tudo o quê? Não estou a perceber nada." Diz confusa.

"Eu sei que me mentis-te que tudo o que dizes-te sobre o Axel não passam de invenções tuas…" é interrompido.

"Como podes dizer isso Roxas eu amo-te."

"EU OUVI-TE NAMINÉ! TU ADMITIS-TE QUE ERAM MENTIRAS Á KAIRI EU ESTAVA A OUVIR A CONVERSA!!!" diz Roxas sem se puder conter mais.

"M-mas Roxas eu amo-te eu só fiz isto por ti ele não te merece."

"ELE NÃO ME MERECE!! Tu não me mereces Naminé e eu agora perdi-o por tua causa! Eu perdia a única pessoa que alguma vez amei e me amou de verdade por tua causa!!!!"

"Mas eu amo-te!" diz Naminé já a chorar.

"Eu de ti não quero nada… e o que tu pensas ser amor não o é… se fosse não me tinhas afastado de quem eu sempre amei… Acabou tudo Naminé, nunca mais me dirijas a palavra." Vai-se embora deixando Naminé a tremer de raiva.

Entretanto Axel e o resto ensaiava para o grande dia. Durante o espaço de tempo em que tiveram juntos muito tinha acontecido Riku e Axel descobriram que tinham imenso em comum tal como Sora e Ryuu. Riku tinha finalmente ganhou coragem para pedir Sora em namoro que tinha aceitado sem pensar duas vezes chorando lágrimas de alegria que fizeram os amigos sorrir docemente com a cena. E Ryuu bem Ryuu e Kairi estavam imensamente apaixonados… eles simplesmente se completavam e eram um casal tão fofo que Axel passava a vida a gozar com eles.

A única coisa que faltava para todos serem verdadeiramente feliz era Axel ter a sua outra metade finalmente nos seus braços mas Axel já tinha e perdido a esperança de voltar a abraçar Roxas ou de voltar a beijar os seus doces lábios.

Chega finalmente o dia do concurso e Axel e o resto dos amigos estão mais que nervosos.

Chega finalmente a altura do concurso e Sora arrasta Roxas para o público.

"S-Sora mas o que é que se passa??" Sora sorri fofamente. "Já vais ver. Não saias daqui." Vai-se embora deixando-o sozinho.

Axel e o resto sobem finalmente ao palco. Roxas olha para eles incrédulo. No centro do palco está Axel. Axel olha para o publico e vê Roxas sorri-lhe docemente, Roxas cora quando repara que Axel está a sorri para si.

"O que se passa aqui?"

"E agora temos o nosso presidente da associação de estudantes e amigos que vão actuar a seguir, boa sorte." Diz a apresentadora sorrindo. O Axel sorri.

"Bem nós vamos actuar a música Iris dos The Goo Goo Dolls. E eu queria dedica-la á pessoa mais importante na minha vida." Olha Roxas nos olhos. "Porque mesmo que queiras é impossível esquecer-te." Sorri Roxas prende a respiração e olha para Axel. Os primeiros acordes da música começam a tocar. Roxas olha para Axel sem conseguir desviar o olhar e fica surpreso ao ver que é Axel quem vai cantar. Este olha-o nos olhos e começa a cantar.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

O Roxas olha para o Axel sem puder acreditar, lágrimas começam-se a formar nos seus olhos. O Axel canta sem nunca tirar os olhos de roxas, nesse momento a Naminé apercebe-se e consegue-se ver raiva a emanar dela.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

A Kairi apercebe-se da reacção de ambos de Roxas e de Naminé percebendo assim que eles já não estão juntos. Sorri docemente ao ver a forma como Axel se está a entregar á música.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Agora Roxas chora abertamente lágrimas escorrem-lhe pelas faces. Axel olha para ele e sorri docemente. Ryuu sorri ao ver a forma como os dois estão ligados como se naquele momento apenas eles os dois existissem.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

Roxas olha para Axel e lentamente começa a caminhar em direcção ao palco aproximando-se mais deles.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

A Naminé olha para eles sem poder acreditar no que se está a passar. O Riku e o Sora olham um para o outro e sorriem. O Axel sorri docemente para o Roxas.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

o Roxas olha para ele e sorri.

"Amo-te…" diz apesar de nenhum som ser emitido pela sua boca, Axel consegue ler-lhe nos lábios a palavra que mais anseia ouvir. Sorri e olha-o nos olhos quando as últimas palavras da música se aproximam.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Lentamente a música morre no ar. A audiência está presa no momento, na beleza daqueles minutos, nos sentimentos que emanam de cada palavra. Roxas olha para Axel e dirige-se para o Axel, este sorri-lhe. Roxas estende a mão a Axel e este pega nela puxando-o para si. Abraçam-se.

"Perdoa-me…eu nunca devia ter duvidado de ti…" diz Roxas baixinho, lágrimas escorrem pelas suas faces sem ele as conseguir parar.

"Estás perdoado… foste enganado Roxas… não te posso culpar para sempre, sim fiquei magoado mas isto é mais importante, ter-te nos meus braços é mais importante." O Roxas sorri e cora imenso.

"Amo-te Axel… Amo-te mais que a minha vida.. dás-me uma segunda oportunidade, para recomeçar-mos uma vida lado a lado." O Axel sorri pega-lhe no queixo e fá-lo olhá-lo nos olhos, suavemente os seus lábios tocam nos de Roxas, o beijo é doce ao principio como se quisessem memorizar para sempre aquele momento, mas torna-se mais apaixonado á medida que as saudades e os sentimentos se libertam. Nesse momento aparece Naminé que os afasta brutamente.

"Não posso querer como me podes fazer isto Axel estás-me a roubar o namorado!" diz Naminé á beira do histerismo.

"Naminé eu não sou teu namorado…" diz roxas calmamente. "Nós acabamos lembras-te? E foi por tua culpa que eu não estou á mais tempo com o Axel." Vira-lhe as costas pega na mão de Axel e leva-o para um lugar mais calmo onde o seu amor não tenha uma audiência. Naminé tenta segui-los mas é travada, á sua frente estão Kairi, Ryuu, Riku e Sora.

"Nem penses Naminé… acabou…" diz Kairi. Naminé sai a chorar de raiva. Mas os quatro amigos só conseguem sorrir uns para os outros. Tinha resultado estavam todos felizes e Axel e Roxas estavam juntos de novo.

Entretanto Axel é conduzido por Roxas até uma das árvores dos terrenos da escola. Beijam-se apaixonadamente, tentando compensar por longos meses de solidão e dor.

"Espero que me possas perdoar tudo o que eu fiz Axel… Não sabes o quanto me arrependo… e-eu amo-te tanto.." diz baixinho.

O Axel sorri docemente.

"Estás perdoado pois eu não tenho que desistir para sempre apenas para tu saberes quem eu sou… Amo-te."


End file.
